Demi-mermaid
by SwanDestiny
Summary: Annabeth gets cursed to become a fish but only half of the curse is forfilled and she becomes mermaid. What adventures will now unfold for her? Will Percy remain with Annabeth or will he leave her side? Lots of Percabeth-This story is now being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**SwanDestiny here.**

**I'll do the disclaimer now:**

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

**Anyways, this is my first Percy Jackson story, so I'll do my best.**

**So Sorry if it's not good! I just really wanted write this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

Annabeth didn't know what has gotten her into this situation, the situation she was dreaming about since she was 12 years old.

Yes, Annabeth has been crushing on Percy ever since, and his sea green eyes were so dreamy! His windswept black hair, his tanned body, Annabeth could go listing on forever.

Percy was holding her waist bringing her closer to him.

This was the best thing that could ever happen to her.

"Time for the lovebirds to cool off!" Clarisse yelled.

"To the Lake!" Travis shouted.

Annabeth pulled back from Percy surprised, only for them to be lifted up by lots of campers from Camp-Half Blood.

"Isn't there any privacy here?" Percy complained.

Annabeth silently agreed with Percy.

The campers lifted both of them up close enough so that they could hold hands, Percy was laughing, even through his face was what would be Percy's definition: Tomato red.

Annabeth was laughing too, even though her cheeks were even redder than Percy's.

Then the campers threw them in the water, forgetting Percy was a son of Poseidon.

It really did seem like they would get the last laugh... but apparently not.

It was supposed to end up being the best underwater kiss, well it still was but the ending kind of ruined the moment.

Who knew a Nereid would be watching them?

* * *

><p><strong>Melody POV<strong>

Melody was a Nereid who happened to be in love with Percy Jackson.

Oh, Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus, also one of the hottest demigods ever born.

Melody was enjoying Camp-Half Blood's cool Lake, swimming around, waiting for Percy to show up.

Finally, he did, with this other girl.

They plunged down to the depth of the Lake, causing a huge wave, the Athena girl was about to leave when Percy smiled and yanked her back down, forming a bubble around them.

Then, you can probably guess.

Melody always has loved Percy Jackson yet here he was, kissing a child of Athena?

That Athena spawn must have forced Percy to kiss her, oh the nerve of that girl!

Melody filled up with rage until she let it all out.

She did the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Why don't you become a fish you Athena spawn!" she sputtered.

Melody smiled as Annabeth got separated from Percy, a whirlpool of bubbles swirling around her.

"Percy!" she screamed.

The son of Poseidon pushed against her whirlpool, trying to find Annabeth.

When the process is complete, Annabeth should just be a giant fish, and Percy would immediately lose interest and that's when Melody will swoop into Percy's love life and they'd live happily ever a-

"Annabeth?"

Oh, the excitement! Annabeth should be a giant fish now!

Melody turned her head, only to find Annabeth beautiful as ever, except her legs were gone and instead was a beautiful silver tail.

Something must have gone wrong!

Melody left in a rage, the whole lake rippling for a moment.

The ripple was no normal ripple, it was more like a wave, a wave or immortality.

Melody had no idea what the ripple has done to Percy and Annabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

One moment Percy was kissing Annabeth, another moment Annabeth was sucked into some kind of whirlpool of bubbles.

No biggie right? Percy will just grab Annabeth, save her life and continue making out with her?

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted, "I'm coming!"

Percy pushed against the whirlpool of bubbles, but it was like some magic wouldn't let Percy through.

Percy gave one more determined shove against the whirlpool just when it happened to stop.

And went crashing against Annabeth.

Percy groaned, rubbing his head and grabbed whatever part of Annabeth's body so that he could let her breathe.

He grabbed what seemed like a fish's tail.

He was about to look up and apologize to the poor innocent fish.

When Percy did look up, he couldn't believe his eyes.

There was Annabeth, breathing perfectly, looking normal, except instead she had a stunningly beautiful silver tail.

"Annabeth?"

Annabeth was examining herself until she finally looked up.

"I bet you think I'm some kind of freak."

What? How dare Annabeth think that!

Annabeth turned away from Percy.

"No no no! Annabeth! You're not a freak, you're beautiful."

Annabeth turned around towards Percy and blushed.

She curved around Percy.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I-I, how are we suppose to explain this?"

"We'll figure it out."

Percy kissed Annabeth.

"We will" he repeated.

Suddenly a wave knocked them off their feet.

Feet? More like tail for Annabeth.

And you can't really knock people off their feet or tail underwater.

Anyways, the impact sent them tumbling towards the bottom of the lake.

Percy desperately held on to Annabeth's hand until they tumbled to a stop.

Percy moaned for the second time,"What was that?" Percy said rubbing his arm.

Annabeth swished her tail back and forth nervously.

"It's a Nereid ripple."

"What?"

"Nereid ripples happens when a Nereid lets all of her power out in one blast, it could go out for miles but only the people feet away can become immortal."

"Immortal."

"You don't have to repeat everything I say Seaweed brain."

"So you're saying we're immortal? What?"

"Well I'm guessing so, we did go tumbling down to this place." Annabeth gestured towards the bottom of the lake.

"So I decline the gods offer of immortality, and still get to be immortal, and this time with you? Win-win!"

"How did I become a mermaid then?"

Percy looked at Annabeth, she seemed alone.

"Even if I figure out, how where will I go?" Annabeth said hopelessly.

"Simple, you'll come with me Wise girl."

Percy let go of Annabeth's hand, "Bet I can still beat you going up to the surface!"

"I've got a tail seaweed brain, I can probably swim faster than you!"

And they raced back to Camp-Half Blood to explain this whole situation to the whole camp.

What a day!

* * *

><p><strong>SwanDestiny: What do you think? Please review review review! And then review review review! Always review!<strong>

**SwanDestiny: Time for the interview. Percy! Annabeth!**

**Percy: Umm... hi**

**Annabeth: Hello.**

**SwanDestiny: So what do you think of new story?**

**Percy: I think Annabeth would make a nice mermaid. Then I could have a lot of fun with her at the sea.**

**Annabeth: I already have loads of fun with you at the sea!**

**Annabeth: Plus, what would Athena think?**

**Percy: She'll kill me.**

**Annabeth: Most likely.**

**Percy: Well, we've got a date, bye SwanDestiny, Amy from the 39 clues told me you were bad, but you don't seem evil to me. Annabeth would be a great mermaid.**

**Annabeth: Lets just go.**

**SwanDestiny: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm ready to post this chapter.**

**Who's ready for chapter 2?**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

This day was so weird, even a child of Athena can't figure it out.

At least Percy was there for her.

Wow, thats something a girlfriend would think about a boyfriend, but did Annabeth count as Percy's girlfriend?

Thoughts ran through her head.

_I love you Percy _she thought silently (or she thought she did)

"What?" Percy asked.

Annabeth stopped swimming.

"Did I say that outloud?"

"Love you too Annabeth" Percy said, winking at Annabeth.

Annabeth caught up with Percy effortlessy.

"I can swim so much faster than you Seaweed brain."

"It's on Wise Girl," Percy thought for a moment, "Or Wise Mermaid, nah, Wise Girl has a better ring to it,"

Percy started using his powers so the water would be pushing Annabeth down and Percy up.

"Cheater!" Annabeth shouted, but she managed to calm down the water.

Wait, did that mean she had powers?

Annabeth put all her concentration into boosting upwards until a wave pushed her up, way past Percy who just reached the surface, and up into the air.

Annabeth couldn't help it, she screamed, but Percy caught her before she could make contact with the water.

"Was that Annabeth?"

"Was that a mermaid?"

"What'da heck?"

"That thing got me wet!"

Murmurs spread through the crowd.

Then Camp Half-Blood got a better view.

They saw Annabeth with a mermaid tail, and Percy holding her.

Percy awkwardly smiled.

"You see-"

Annabeth hit Percy with her mermaid tail and Percy dropped her.

Percy glared at Annabeth, "What was that for?"

Annabeth sat on top of a rock and said, "Something turned me into a mermaid, while I was with Percy underwater-"

"More like making out with him" someone muttered.

Annabeth glared at the camper, "Then, a Nereid Wave happened"

The Athena cabin started talking amoung themselves.

Malcom spoke up, "Annabeth, what if the Nereid was somehow mad at you, cast a spell for you to become a giant fish, but it didn't work out and instead of being a fish your a mermaid and then she was so mad a Nereid Wave happened?"

Annabeth mentally slapped herself, of course!

But what could the Nereid be so mad about?

She'll have to figure it out later.

Katie Gardener spoke, "So, Nereid waves make people immortal right?"

"Yeah"

Katie spoke slowly, "So your immortal now?"

"Yeah"

"What about Percy?"

"He's immortal too."

The crowd murmured, "Wow"

"I want Percy's autograph since he's immortal"

"Unbelievable"

"So much things to change in a day, Percy and Annabeth together, Annabeth's a mermaid, and they're both immortal!"

Percy picked up Annabeth bridal-style and got out of the water and layed her down on the sand.

"Will you get your legs back if you're dry?" he asked.

"Hopefully"

It was like the camp was staring at a very interesting T.V. show, until Annabeth got a headache.

"I-I don't feel so good."

Annabeth's silver tail was turning into a dull gray, and Annabeth was feeling sick.

"Okay"

Percy put Annabeth into the lake.

"What do we do Mr. D?"

Dionysus looked up from his magazine, "Annabeth will stay in the Poseidon cabin until further notice."

Annabeth blushed, the Poseidon cabin just happened to have one person, Percy.

"Ok," Percy said, "Ugh, who wants to carry Annabeth?"

No one volunteered.

"Ok" Percy said, his face tomato red.

Percy silently carried her to his cabin, where he placed her in the pool.

"Soo, welcome to my cabin!" Percy said, gesturing to the Poseidon cabin.

"What do think now that we're immortals?" Percy asked, sitting on his bed, looking at her.

Annabeth stared into Percy's sea-green eyes, they were so beautiful and dreamy, his raven black hair, his muscle...

"Annabeth? Ocean to Annabeth"

Annabeth immediatly stopped thinking about how Percy was so handsome and said, "You can be the god of Seaweed brains and I can be the goddess of Wise Girls."

Percy frowned and shook his head in a I'm so dissapointed in you way, "No way Annabeth! I'll be the lord of Tides and Waves and Awesomeness and you'll be the goddess of mermaids, which their are a few of."

This time Annabeth was the one to do the I'm so dissapointed in you head shaking.

"Well, I'm going to change into a swimsuit" Percy said, and we can give you the top part of a bikini so you don't have to wear the same thing everyday,"

Annabeth for the first time noticed what she had for her mermaid top, a gray bikini outline with crystals fit her eyes perfectly, but she wouldn't wear the same thing everyday, maybe they'll give her a Camp Half-Blood mermaid top?

"Yeah, do that" Annabeth said.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

Percy went to change into a swimsuit so that he could hangout in the pool with Annabeth, sure he could make his clothes not be wet but it felt better with proper swimming clothes.

After Percy finished changing, he cannon balled into the pool, getting Annabeth's hair wet.

"Percy! I just got my hair dry and now it's wet again!"

"You still look beautiful"

Annabeth blushed.

Then Annabeth did something totally unexpeted, she splashed him and swam away.

"Hey, you're not getting away with that!"

And with that, a splash fight begun, and Percy was about to splash Annabeth when he tripped over Annabeth's tail and that caused him to trip (tripping underwater?) and got him really close to Annabeth that their noses were touching.

"Athena always has a plan" Annabeth smiled.

Percy sealed the gap between them.

* * *

><p><strong>Athena POV<strong>

Athena flipped through the channels on Hephaestus T.V. looking for something interesting.

Poseidon and Amphridite hang out together, BORING.

Ares starts a new war, not her type of thing.

Aphrodite causes a love triangle between Percy, Annabeth, and a Nereid, wait what?

Athena carefully watched the channel, there was her daughter (who turned immortal) having a hot make out session with that Son Of Poseidon?

Athena squinted, and did her daughter... have a tail.

"That's it Barnacle Beard" Athena muttered angrily under her breath.

"Poseidon! What has your son done to my daughter?" Athena shouted.

Poseidon walked into the room.

When he saw the T.V. his eyes widened.

"What? It's more like what has your daughter done to my son!"

"Explain this!" Athena said, pointing to Annabeth's tail.

Poseidon examined closely to where Athena was pointing.

"I don't know why your daughter has a tail, and it's not my fault that Percy has his hot looks that made Annabeth fall for him!"

Athena gritted her teeth, "Fine, lets see what Aphrodite has to say.

* * *

><p><strong>SwanDestiny: Hi! Percy, Annabeth?<strong>

**Percy: Hi.**

**Annabeth: Hello.**

**SwanDestiny: What do you think about this chapter?**

**Percy: Annabeth wouldn't go through all that work to kiss me, or get a "hot make out session" as you say, she'll just kiss me.**

**Annabeth: I wouldn't share a cabin with Percy, it's way too messy with dirty laundry.**

**Percy: But you still love me, right?**

**Annabeth: It's more than that, your a part of me, a very annoying one but one I can't live without.**

**SwanDestiny: Awwww.**

**Percy: Anyways, Piper texted me that Aphrodite interfered with Piper's love life making Jason- I don't know how to explain it, bye!**

**Annabeth: Aphrodite made Jason follow Piper around hugging some part of her with, literally, hearts in his eyes.**

**Percy: Bye!**

**Annabeth: Got to go!**

**SwanDestiny: Remember to review, follow, and even favorite! Also check out the story "My Gray Eyed Pearl Mermaid Princess" I did similar things in this chapter to that story, but it's a really good story, but I think it got abandoned, thats sad.**

**Okay, that basically wrappes it up.**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, here's a note from SwanDestiny.**

**This story is going to be put to a stop, I'm just not interested in it anymore, and I'm sorry.**

**What?**

**I'm kidding guys, it's terrible to abandon a story with even a few fans.**

**Time to get chapter 3 going and rolling!**

**Oh, I almost forgot the disclaimer!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters included in this story.**

**Might be a little OOC, if so, sorry.**

**The reason I made Percy and Annabeth immortal was because I don't want them to get old! Percabeth will always be young, I'm tellin' ya! Percabeth is immortal, totally immortal!**

**That is why I don't like fanfictions where Percabeth is old, or married.**

**Don't hate me for this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Poseidon POV<strong>

Poseidon has found a few pieces of information.

1. The Nereid Melody cast a spell on Annabeth making her a mermaid

2. Annabeth and Percy were immortal (What?!)

3. It wasn't exactly Melody's fault, angry spirits started thinking in her mind for awhile

4. Of course, Percy and Annabeth kissed and are really in love with eachother.

Actually, Poseidon might award Melody, an immortal hero of Olympus, that sounded good.

Poseidon actually needs to Iris Message someone right now, and it wasn't Melody.

Poseidon was on the shore, so he created some mist and threw a dramacha into the mist.

"Oh Iris Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Percy Jackson."

Soon enough, a flickering image of Percy came to view.

"Umm, hi Dad," Percy smiled sheepishly from the Poseidon Cabin, in the pool with Annabeth a few feet from him.

Percy just noticed this and shoved Annabeth away, earning an "ow!" from her.

"So what do you want to talk to me about? Oh, and you're probably wondering about why Annabeth has a tail," Percy laughed nervously.

"Actually, I know why Annabeth has a tail and what happened yesterday."

Percy suddenly got a panicking look on his face, "Look Dad, I know you hate Athena and all but I love Annabeth. I love Annabeth and you can't take her away from me!"

Poseidon shook his head, "I just want you to come over with Annabeth here to talk about being immortal, and being a mermaid in Annabeth's case." Poseidon chuckled, "Aphrodite is never going to forget what you just said, she'll probably put it in her quote book."

Percy blushed, "Okay, bye."

Annabeth suddenly popped into view, "Wait! I got my plans for your palace though!"

Poseidon nodded, "Then bring them with you child of Athena,"

Poseidon couldn't help but say Athena in a cold tone, and Annabeth quickly dove underwater and Percy said, "See you"

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

Right after that Iris message, Percy blushed when he saw Annabeth.

_Look Dad, I know you hate Athena and all but I love Annabeth. I love Annabeth and you can't take her away from me! _Percy's voice rang in her head.

Even though Percy was the all time record breaking person with most seaweed in his brain, Percy is really sweet.

And he'd be a total seaweed brain when he said that, Poseidon didn't want to take her away from him.

Right?

Well, hopefully not.

Annabeth had some water powers now, _I wonder, if there is such thing as water travel..._ Annabeth thought to herself.

Annabeth concetrated really hard on the beach near New York and cool flowing waters there.

The sound of the waves were crystal clear in her mind, the sea glimmering under the sun, and the many sea animals living there.

Almost there, she just needed some extra help.

"Percy! Concentrate on the sea!"

"What?"

Being the big seaweed brain he was, Percy had to ask this question.

"Just concentrate!"

"But on which one?"

Annabeth broke her concentration, she would judo flip Percy if she could, but Annabeth was a mermaid and Percy was an immortal, technically a god.

Gods, it was hard to think of Percy as a god.

"Concentrate on the one near New York, like where Poseidon is?"

"Oh yeeaah, now I get it,"

"Seaweed Brain,"

"Wise Girl,"

They both fell silent and concentrated on the serene waters of the sea.

* * *

><p>Annabeth screamed in terror as she got sucked into some whirlpool, AGAIN.<p>

One whirlpool was enough for a life time, except she was in an immortal one.

Then, Annabeth found herself screaming in terror sitting on a rock, which made her feel stupid.

Percy just stared at Annabeth with an amused smile like he was use to this.

Annabeth gave Percy a "How do you not scream in terror right now?" look.

Percy then told Annabeth, "Shadow travel is worse than that, and you're taking all my talent!"

"I didn't mean to, Percy."

Annabeth focused on one part of the water, williing it to budge and make a geyser.

"Wh-what? I don't have water powers anymore?" Annabeth spat.

Poseidon appeared in a golden light, Annabeth and Percy didn't bother to look away from Poseidon's godly form now, they were immortal, even a seaweed brain like Percy can figure that out.

"Hi Dad," Percy simply said.

Poseidon smiled warmly at her, which suprised her, and spoke, "The reason your water powers are gone is so they can be passed on to your true love, a few minutes after your soul-mate declares their love,"

Both Percy and Annabeth blushed at this.

Percy stopped blushing, "Wait, so it's technically a power upgrade right? For me?"

Poseidon nodded.

"Cool!"

Percy barely lifted a finger to get thousands of gallons of water to turn into a mini hurricane, then he let the hurricane dissolve back into water.

"Annabeth, Percy," Poseidon started, "You are now a god and a goddess, you cannot remain at Camp-Half blood,"

"WHAT?" Annabeth and Percy both screamed.

"Please dad, we'll be the new camp directors instead of Mr. D's place!"

Poseidon stroked his beard, "Very well."

Poseidon looked back at them, "Time for your territories to be made."

"Um, what?"

Annabeth jabbed Percy with her arm, and said, "He means what kind of god we'll be, like Hera's the marriage goddess, Hades is the god of the underworld,"

Realization spread across Percy's face, "Ohhhhhhhhhh, I get it now!"

"Come, lets go," Poseidon said.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged nervous glances before teleporting to Olympus.

* * *

><p><strong>SwanDestiny: Hope you liked this chapter!<strong>

**Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, and totally review!**

**Also follow and favorite if you want to.**

**Until the next chapter shall you read again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SwanDestiny: SwanDestiny here, writing a whole new chapter for you!**

**Percy: Ugh, gah.**

**Annabeth: This is the first time Percy has done a disclaimer, I think.**

**Percy: Swan doesn't own me or Annabeth or Grover or anyone but herself.**

**Annabeth: Good job Seaweed brain, you did it.**

**Percy: I'm gonna go now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

Percy stared at his toes, they were better to look at then at the swirling mist in front of him.

"Step in son," Poseidon urged.

On Mount Olympus, Percy was waiting to be chosen what god he is going to be.

Percy took a very small step, then he held his breath and submerged himself into the mist.

The mist swirled around Percy and Percy wanted to gag real bad,

The mist stopped swirling around him, and Poseidon said, "You can step out now."

Percy wanted to run out of the mist and never have it in his sight again, but that wasn't the godly thing to do.

When Percy stepped out, he examined his hands, they were wrinkle free, and he had a golden aura surrounding him that slowly faded away.

"Percy, god of loyalty, bravery, and the tides, lieutenant of Poseidon" Zeus's voice boomed.

Percy let out a sigh of relief and took a seat next to his dad.

Percy watched Annabeth close her eyes and let the mist surround her, Percy wondered how Annabeth could be so calm.

The mist swirled one more time until it left Annanbeth in peace.

Annabeth opened her eyes.

"Annabeth, goddess of pride, bravery, and strategy, lieutenant of Athena" Zeus announced.

The mist left Annabeth, and there she was, with her mermaid tail, and a pair of wings?

The mist quickly returned to Annabeth to make adjustments and Percy was feeling nervous for his girlfriend.

Zeus scratched his head, and Athena frowned, "This has never happened before." Athena whispered.

"Annabeth, goddess of pearls, bravery, and strategy, lieutenant of Athena," Zeus announced again.

Annabeth had a golden aura surrounding her until it faded away.

Now, her mermaid top included lots of pearls her wings were outlined with pearls.

"The godly mist has taken away Annabeth's weakness," Athena whispered.

The mist formed into a woman and she said, "Annabeth is hard to decide, shall she have wings, or legs when dry?"

This was very wierd, first Annabeth sprouts wings, then she changes her title twice, then the lady of the godly mist appears.

The godly mist dissolves and swirls around Annabeth one last time, Percy held his breath.

When the godly mist dissolved, Annabeth stood there with regular legs.

"Annabeth!" Percy went to hug Annabeth, unfortunately, a speck of water landed on her.

Annabeth slipped and her legs transformed into a tail.

"Percy!" Annabeth said in an annoyed voice.

Percy can only smile, now Annabeth can be with him wherever he went, water or land.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

Great, just great.

Annabeth slipped into the pool on Mount Olympus, Percy getting her wet making her get a tail making her slip into the pool.

Besides that, Annabeth was now a goddess of PEARLS.

Sure, they taken away her weakness, but seriously, the godly mist had to replace it with pearls?

Annabeth cupped her hands together and when she uncupped her hands, there was 2 pearls resting on her palm.

So whatever, Annabeth can make pearls for a living just like Iris makes rainbows, yay.

Annabeth waved bye to Athena, while Percy said bye to Poseidon, and Percy removed all the water from Annabeth.

Annabeth watched as her tail started to fade away, revealing legs.

Percy took Annabeth's hand, "Lets go back to Camp Half-Blood."

Annabeth shut her eyes and focused on the strawberry fields, the lake, the cabins, and the many other fun things about Camp Half-Blood and she felt herself get lifted and zapped into Camp Half-Blood with Percy.

Annabeth opened her eyes, her golden aura appearing after she teleported.

Annabeth felt everyone's eyes on her, "Hi" she said sheepishly.

Percy told them what has happened, Dionysus smiling because he doesn't have to take care of the camp anymore.

"I'm the god of loyalty, bravery, and tides, lieutenant of Poseidon while Annabeth is the goddess of pearls, bravery, and strategy, liuetenant of Athena." Percy finished.

"So whenever Annabeth's wet, she turns into a mermaid and when she is dry she is human?" a camper asked.

"Well that's how it works," Annabeth said.

Dionysus packed his bags and said, "Good bye demigod losers! Bye Perry Johnson and Annie Bell Cape."

With that, Dionysus dissapeared in a flash of light, the rest of the camp looking away so they wouldn't get incinerated.

Annabeth clapped her hands,"Get back to your normal activities please!"

Percy smirked, "So you're the goddess of pearls huh?"

Annabeth let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes, and we both are the god and goddess of bravery too."

Annabeth made a beautiful pearl effortlessly and tossed it to Percy.

Percy stared at the flawless pearl that Annabeth made in 2 seconds and said, "Annabeth, pearls aren't useless you know?"

Rachel walked up to them, "Hi guys, how you doin'?"

Percy smiled, "Great, besides the fact Annabeth is a pearl goddess,"

Annabeth nudged him.

Rachel smiled sweetly at Percy, even though Rachel was the oracle of Delphi and couldn't date, Annabeth still didn't get over the fact that Rachel use to be interested in dating Percy.

Suddenly, Rachel's eyes rolled to the back of her head, she opened her mouth and said in a raspy voice.

_2 heroes shall travel _

_underneath the surface_

_to end terror for good_

_they will be helped by _

_the angel of death_

_and must hope_

_for the best_

Rachel slumped over and Percy and Annabeth catched her, they exchanged worried glances.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, hope you liked my chapter!<strong>

**Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, and review!**

**Follow too.**

**Favorite for extra credit!**

**Until the next chapter, shall I leave an AN again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SwanDestiny: Hello fellow readers!**

**I really need a better title for my story because, I just need one ok?**

**If you have a good idea, just review, and I'll see which one I like best.**

**I do not own any characters in this story just so you know, only Rick Riordan owns them.**

**You've got to review for me, I NEED A NEW NAME FOR THIS STORY!**

**Sorry, I was a bit rough there.**

**My Girlfriend's a Mermaid isn't exactly a very catchy name, at least to me.**

**Oh, and by the way, I updated chapter 4 so go and read it, but I only updated the ending.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

Another day of camp passed by, Annabeth stared at her reflection in the water making flawless pearls when Percy appeared behind her and pushed her in.

"Percy!" Annabeth transformed into a mermaid.

Percy gave her a sheepish smile, "Sorry, Pearl Goddess," Annabeth groaned, Percy finally can manage to give her an insulting nickname.

Annabeth looked into Percy's eyes, "Pearls aren't useless," Percy repeated.

"What?"

"Pearls can be used to defeat monsters forever, someone just has to find a way to use pearls for that."

Annabeth shook her head in disbelief.

"The prophecy Annabeth, the prophecy!"

Annabeth finally get what Percy meant and snapped into Athena mode.

"2 heroes shall go underneath the surface to end terror for good," she repeated to herself again and again.

"Do you think they mean us?" Percy stared at Annabeth.

This is unlike Percy to act so intelligent, wow, just- wow!

Annabeth shook her head, "Demigods who try to interpret prophecies go crazy don't they?"

Percy bursted out laughing, "Your right, this prophecy could happen in the next million years for all we know,"

Annabeth smiled, Percy was just so sweet and cute.

Annabeth gazed at the happy campers at Camp Half-Blood.

Who wouldn't be happy? The the 2nd Titan war ended, Dionysus the grumpy camp director was replaced by the heroes of Olympus.

Percy took snatched Annabeth's pearls from her and examined them, "Perfect and beautiful and flawless," he whispered, "Just like you,"

Once Percy noticed what he just said, he blushed and took a step back into the lake.

Percy swam back up, and said, "I never thought the water could harm me,"

Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek, " It wouldn't hurt you, it never will,"

Annabeth took Percy's hand and dove underwater.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

Even though Percy has been underwater tons of times, he was still speechless each time when he saw the beauty of the water.

Variety of fish swam swishing their tails and Percy can read their thoughts, "Son of sea god! Son of sea god!"

Then one fish gasped (Percy swear it did), "New sea god! New sea god!"

The fish huddled around Percy, it's great when you're a celebrity to every fish and sea creature in the world.

Annabeth sat on a rock and smiled, suddenly all the fish turned away from Percy.

WHAT?!

This never happened before, Percy would be the highlight of the hour until he went back to camp, he always was.

The fish started whispering, "New sea goddess! New sea goddess!"

Annabeth was stunned to have all the fish's attention on her, it was rare moments like this Percy has seen Annabeth like that so he better enjoy it.

Once the fish said bye, Percy and Annabeth went back to the surface.

Chiron looked at Annabeth and Percy worriedly, "The monsters are reforming quicker than usual, we must stop them forever before they destroy everything,"

This wasn't looking good.

"That's why we need our best heroes for the job, even though you're gods, this is an emergency,"

Percy eyed the pearls Annabeth had clutched in her hand.

If he could find a way to make a powerful weapon, or jail if it can self destruct into nothingness then they could get rid of monsters.

Forever.

Demigods will be able to finally live normal lives without worry, maybe still come to Camp Half-Blood, it just sounded too perfect.

Some time Gaea the earth goddess will have new children that are monsters, but that was some time later.

Maybe, just maybe Percy could help create peace to last for a moment, a moment where demigods won't have a care in the world and gods can look out for their children more.

"I'm in," Percy smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, VERY SHORT CHAPTER.<strong>

**Whenever there is a stopping point, STOP.**

**Any recommendations for the next chapter?**

**Remember to recommend a new, more appealing title besides My Girlfriend's a Mermaid.**

**Please do that for me?**

**Please Please Please?**

**Thank you for you contribution to this story, from reading to reviewing to following to favoriting.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, it's SwanDestiny.**

**I'll try to add more imagery and emotion to my story.**

**I'LL TRY.**

**I hope you liked my new title: Demi-mermaid, I think it's good, what about you?**

**Anyways, I don't own anyone included in this story, except Melody, all the rest is Rick Riordan's creation.**

**Time for the new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

Percy was packing to leave Camp Half-Blood for his quest to stop the monsters, Percy had to prepare for a huge journey.

There was a knock on his door, Percy dropped his bags, startled.

"Come in," he said.

Annabeth peeked her head in, and then went into the Poseidon cabin with a gray bag packed and her owl necklace hanging on her neck.

"Are you almost ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," Percy said, distracted, he was going to go on a quest to bring peace for demigods and Annabeth was expecting him to be packed already?

"Ok," Annabeth nodded at him and closed the door behind her.

When Percy finished packing, he was exhausted, who knew packing could be so hard?

Packing for a big quest can be.

Percy pushed the door open and a few rays of sunlight peeked above the hill, the sky darkening, it was almost night.

Annabeth took Percy's hand and it warmed him up to know that Annabeth will be going on this quest with him, he wasn't going to be alone.

Chiron waved his farewell as Percy passed Thalia's pinecone tree, walking down the hill where demigods are no longer protected from monsters.

Percy looked back at Camp Half-Blood, his home, a home he was going to be away from for awhile.

"Wait, who's going to take care of the campers?" Percy suddenly remembered, shouting out his thoughts.

Percy smiled sheepishly at Annabeth as she sighed, "The campers been through a war, they should be able to take care of themselves."

"Alright," Percy nodded, thinking he probably looked very very stupid right now.

Annabeth kissed his cheek, "Lets go."

They wandered down the trail for awhile, doing nothing in particular, when Percy found it was about time to rest.

Annabeth collasped into Percy's arms out of exhaustion and said, "Finally! Percy, finally!"

Percy set Annabeth down and started a fire with some twigs, soon, a bright orange fire was glowing under the moonlight, keeping Annabeth and Percy warm.

Percy glanced at Annabeth, twirling her fingers making dozens a perfect beautiful pearls, shining as bright as stars, white as snow, perfect as herself, Annabeth.

Percy took two of the pearls and took some water and once the water touched the pearls, the pearls formed a small barrette.

Percy stared at it, he looked at Annabeth making her pearls.

Seriously, a barrette? Maybe if he took more he could make something better.

Percy took a few more pearls and connected them all, watching the magic happen before his eyes.

Annabeth was aware of his silence and shook Percy's shoulders, shocking him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Percy screamed out of terror, Annabeth shaking her head behind Percy.

"Percy, you're a god, and it's me." Once Percy heard her voice, his shoulders started to relax and he spun around knocking Annabeth to the ground.

"Percy," she groaned, "That sort of hurt."

"Sorry," Percy said smiling, "But look at what I made!"

Annabeth eyed the newly shaped flower of pearls in his hands, "It's a flower."

Percy smiled, taking a few more pearls and a drop of water making it a more advanced flower, "Ta-da!"

"Wow, and all this time my pearls are just jewlery," Annabeth muttered, making a few more pearls and helping Percy make more flower pearls, "At least this is cool," Annabeth admitted.

Percy smiled, when Annabeth smiled nothing could possibly go wrong. Nothing.

Suddenly a hell hound appeared right behind them, Percy, shocked all over again, forgetting he was a god, threw the first thing he was holding in his hand.

A flower of pearls bounced harmlessly off the hell hound as Percy and Annabeth backed away.

The hellhound growled, baring all of it's teeth which were really sharp, Percy doesn't want to be hell hound chow right now.

A miracle then happened.

Then, a blue light came from the pearl flower, the flower stretched it's petals and swallowed the hellhound and closed it's petals so it's only a bud.

Percy stared at it, and then exchanged glances with Annabeth, Annabeth stared wide-eyed at him, her jaw dropped to the ground, Percy bet it was the same with him.

Percy cautiously made his way towards the pearl flower and picked it up.

A shadow of a hell hound lurked around the pearl flower, harmless, Percy dropped it into an empty backpack and looked back at Annabeth.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Percy exclaimed, jumping up and down like a 4 year old who got the most awesome toy in the world, "Your Flower Zapped Him, And He Went Into it!" Percy smiling so wide at Annabeth that now it hurts, but calming down a bit, "Your pearls aren't useless at ALL!" Percy high-fived Annabeth, who then looked at her hands.

"Pearl power," she whispered, "Pearl power," she said a bit louder.

Annabeth smiled widely back at Percy, "We can finally get rid of all the monsters!"

Percy and Annabeth hugged and high-fived each other again.

Annabeth frowned for a moment, "But where are we going to put all the flowers? This time I want to get rid of it forever, not just throw it into Tartarus."

Annabeth went full on to thinking mode, ignoring everything around her, she would even ignore Percy.

Crazy right?

Annabeth snapped her fingers, looking at Percy, "That's it!"

"What?" Percy did what he was best at, being stupid.

Annabeth gave Percy a peck on the lips and said, "Nico Di Angelo can use the mist of darkness to make those be permanently deleted."

"You make it sound like deleting a word document." Percy noticed.

"Whatever, forever gone, whatever you want," Annabeth answered.

Annabeth took the pearl flower out of the backpack looking at it, "Time to capture some monsters."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter, included with at least some imagery and character emotions.<strong>

**Annabeth, mother of pearls that can trap you forever.**

**Nice ring to it right?**

**Remember to review, and follow, maybe even favorite.**

**Oh, did you like my title? Review on that too.**

**Demi-mermaid is pretty good, at least I think so.**

**So let me know you like this story by following, let me know what you think by reviewing, and let others know this story ROCKS by favoriting.**

**I hope you will stay with this story until the end!**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SwanDestiny: Sorry I was gone for awhile, I'll make it up to you somehow!****  
><strong>

**Anyways, I do not own the Percy Jackson series or any of the characters in the Percy Jackson series.**

**The show must go on, even if I don't feel like making it go on.**

**And I finally got the Blood of Olympus, after 100 holds or something, FINALLY**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

Annabeth couldn't sleep, no she couldn't at all.

Who can if they just discovered the secret to bringing peace to the demigod world?

Well, she must admit, Percy was doing a good job of sleeping.

Annabeth looked up at the night sky where constellations of Greek myths shined on her, twinkling as a reminder to all the people in the world.

Annabeth felt her lips curve upward and made some more pearls, so flawless, so bright like the moon, and like the stars.

She did this for awhile, letting her thoughts drift away and away, making pearls that are going to save the world.

Hmm, it sounded weird when you put it that way, pearls so bright like the night sky, so beautiful, saving the world?

It seemed far fetched but at least Annabeth's pearls aren't completely useless now and their only uses are for the Aphrodite campers at Camp-Half Blood.

She heard Percy yawn behind her and sat down next to her.

"You should be sleeping," Percy noticed.

Annabeth shrugged, "How can you sleep knowing you figured out the solution to bring peace to the demigod world?"

Percy smirked, "I just kick back, and relax, then I have a dream about having a date with you."

Annabeth blushed, "Percy! You couldn't have that good of a dream, demigod dreams are TERRIFYING."

"Well I'm not a demigod anymore, I am, Percy, lord of tides, bravery, and loyalty. I think that's it." Percy shot back.

"Try sleeping Annabeth as a goddess, your dreams are like the bakery's cookies, you know those really good ones?" Percy asked.

Annabeth stood up, putting pearls in a gray purse, "I'm going to go for a swim,"

"Hey! That's my thing though!" Percy shouted in protest.

Percy stood up and catched up to her, "I'm going to go for a swim too,"

Annabeth sensed the nearest source of water was just one fourth of a mile away, she was a mermaid, so she could still sense water just like Percy.

Except her water power has basically gone to Percy.

Annabeth put her hands in the air crossing them, thinking of the water.

A flash of golden light spread across the forest, lighting it up for a second.

_Please work please work please work please work, _Annabeth silently pleaded.

Annabeth started shining with a gold aura and saw Percy already was gone, done teleporting.

Suddenly, Annabeth felt herself sitting by a lake, and a single drop of water got on her, transforming her into a mermaid.

Whatever, Annabeth will just have to dive into the lake then.

As her skin felt the cool refreshing water, Annabeth relaxed and took out her pearls from her purse, creating pearl flowers to capture monsters.

Percy swam to where Annabeth was, looking at what Annabeth was doing.

"Can I help?" he simply said.

Annabeth nodded and gave some pearls to him.

They worked quickly, making hundreds of pearl flowers, until Percy took them all and threw them into Annabeth's purse, taking the captured hell hound and placing that one in the front pocket.

How could the purse fit it all? Athena enchanted the purse so nothing would be too big to fit in it, except the gods the earth a refrigerator, well, you get it.

Percy nodded, "What we need, is a demigod."

"We have to go back to camp, don't we?"

"Ugh, yeah."

Percy rubbed his arm, "Man I couldn't teleport anymore, I'm way too tired."

Annabeth yawned, "Me too,"

Percy got Annabeth out of the water for her to dry up and went to get their bags.

Annabeth sat, watching her tail dry until they were fading away into human legs.

Annabeth stood up, and waited by the water for Percy.

A few minutes later, Percy gave Annabeth her gray duffel bag and was carrying his sea-green backpack.

Percy snapped his fingers and a boat appeared, Annabeth got in not questioning Percy and Percy controlled the boat, probably setting off for Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth found a bed and layed down, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

Percy watched as Annabeth drifted into a peaceful sleep for the first time, the moon was shining on her like a spotlight, bringing out her beautiful features.

Her golden curls seemed to shine under the stars and her tanned skin seemed be glowing, if she was awake her gray eyes would glimmer and she'd look at the constellations for the rest of the nig-

PERCY, FOCUS.

Percy looked away from Annabeth out into sea, until he found a little tiny dot that is probably near Camp-Half Blood.

The waves fell into a nice rhythm and soon Percy felt his head bobbing to the beat of the waves playfully pushing the boat.

The dot was growing bigger and Percy woke Annabeth up, and she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"We're almost there Annabeth," Percy told Annabeth.

"What? Oh, that's great," said Annabeth.

Percy and Annabeth stood side by side for another ten minutes watching Camp Half-Blood get nearer until they finally reached it.

Percy took Annabeth's hand and helped her off the boat.

They trudged forward and passed the point where mortals cannot pass through, making it to Camp Half-Blood.

It was dawn, and the campers were getting up feeling groggy and sleepy and grumpy, heading towards their normal activities.

"Ugh, hey guys!" Percy said awkwardly, catching the attention of every camper.

"You're back!"

"Can I get an autograph?"

"You're back this early?"

"We can go into the mortal world without having to worry about monsters anymore?"

"Can I get an autograph?"

Annabeth shushed the crowd and the noises died down.

"We figured out the way to defeat the monsters, but we need your help," Annabeth said, "Percy and I aren't demigods anymore so we couldn't attract monsters, so we need some volunteers.

The campers didn't budge, Percy understanded, nobody wanted to be monster chow.

"Um, you'll get rewarded!" Percy shouted.

The Stolls stepped up, hearing the word reward, as did a few Athena kids, having a plan to escape just in case they need to, Hephaestus kids, curious what might be able to trap a monster, and some other campers, wanting to be useful.

Percy smiled, "Ok, come on!"

* * *

><p>It was noon in a forest and Annabeth went to go get food for the campers who volunteered while Percy had to place the pearl flowers around the unsure campers, muttering under their breath they didn't had to be in this situation.<p>

Percy gave them a smile for reassurance, and said, "Hey guys, you're under a god and goddesses protection, a magical barrier, nothing to worry about!" Percy's smile faltered and under his breath he whispered, "Yet."

These campers were really brave to be doing this, they will definitely get rewarded.

Annabeth came back with food and handed each camper a bag.

The campers ate silently and prepared themselves for hell.

Once every camper was done, Percy gave everybody a cell phone.

"Go ahead and call this number, 6920549, and prepare yourselves,"

With shaky hands, the campers called the number, telling the monsters, "Hello! I'm right here ready to become your lunch!"

Percy made the force field so the campers were protected but the pearl flowers were ready to suck up anything, quite useful.

Katie Gardener from the Demeter cabin closed her eyes, and pressed talk.

The sound of beeps was the last thing they heard before the chaos began.

Monsters started piling in, Annabeth and Percy worked hard to keep the barrier very strong.

Then the flowers worked their magic.

Each monster slowly got sucked in, as more monsters came Annabeth and Percy made more flowers, making dozens in a minute, then littering them to the ground letting them do the work.

Percy looked at the sight, this was working very well...

The campers weren't scared anymore, they were looking with wonderment and awe at the sight before them.

Percy even saw the Minotaur get sucked into one, lots and lots of hell hounds too.

Percy looked at the world status right now, all the monsters were heading this way, all the monsters in the world.

Green status was trapped, red status means it isn't and surprisingly, most monsters were trapped.

An hour later, Percy watched every giant Gaea get created, and checked the world status.

"Wow," he said, showing it to Annabeth, "We have every monster in the world, trapped!"

Annabeth smiled, the campers got released from the magic barrier.

"Huh," Percy said, "Everything is according to plan so far, no trouble,"

They collected the flowers and put them all in Annabeth's purse, then the trouble came.

A swirling black mist surrounded Annabeth and she let out a piercing scream, shouting, "Percy!" while Percy himself tried to fight the black mist with riptide, but when the black mist disappeared, and so did Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" Percy grabbed at where Annabeth used to be.

Percy looked around, Annabeth wasn't the only thing gone, so was the purse containing all the horrors to the demigod world.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Sorry to all you people who hate cliffhangers but I had to have something bad happen, it can't be a boring story guys!<strong>

**Anyways, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review so I know your thoughts.**

**Also follow if you like this story or at least think it's interesting.**

**Then favorite if you want to others to read this or if you absolutely love this!**

**That covers it, good bye readers, until the next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**SwanDestiny: Hi guys, I finished reading The Blood of Olympus and I want to right about Leo and Calypso so bad!**

**Whatever, I have to finish this story first.**

**I don't own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus.**

**Disclaimer, done.**

**I'm ready to start a chapter.**

**And sorry if this is really weird.**

**Also, I edited chapter 4 and changed the prophecy a bit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

Annabeth frantically looked around her surroundings, wondering where she was.

She panted heavily, breathing for air.

Then she noticed she was underwater, with her shimmering silver tail instead of 2 human legs.

Turns out she was breathing for water.

Annabeth then noticed she was carrying the purse of doom, with all the monsters in the world hidden in it.

Why is she here?

Is Percy alright?

Annabeth swam around, looking for an answer, but she was swimming in darkness.

The water was as dark as the night, hiding everything else, casting her into the shadows.

"Hello?" she called, "Hello? Anyone! Hello?"

Annabeth swam around, calling for help until the shadows surrounded her, swirling around her, draining her power.

Annabeth closed her eyes and floated to the bottom of the dark sea.

_Goodbye Percy, I'll always love you._

* * *

><p>"Wake beautiful one, wake," a voiced called.<p>

Annabeth opened her eyes to see a male above her, who was really handsome in Annabeth's opinion.

_Stop it! You're Percy's girlfriend!_

Annabeth held back a gasp, she forgot about Percy!

Percy! Annabeth had to get back to him!

Annabeth sat straight up from a bed, and then noticed that the male who woke her was a merman, and noticed where she was.

Annabeth found herself in a small cave with a several candles lighting up the cave.

_Candles in water? That doesn't make any sense._

"Who are you?" Annabeth heard the weakness in her own voice.

"I can hear the weakness in your voice, here, eat," said the merman, handing her a bowl of food.

Annabeth got a good look of him, he had dark black hair like the darkness of the shadows she came across, he skin was pale and he had icy blue eyes, his tail was the color of his eyes, and he seemed to have no wrinkles and a flawless tail.

Annabeth looked at the bowl of food, it was an underwater version of pasta, with seaweed and shells added in as spices.

Her stomach groaned, Annabeth didn't notice how hungry she was until now.

Annabeth gobbled the food down, it tasted like pasta except more watery.

"I am Jake, angel of death and darkness," Jake said, answering Annabeth's question, "I am the prince of the realm of darkness, which you were in earlier. Only the light get trapped in the shadows, but the dark can navigate easily around. And soon Annabeth, you shall become one with darkness and love me with all your heart just like I love you."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know many things," he answered.

Annabeth thought for a moment, Annabeth becoming a part of darkness? Loving Jake when her soul mate is Percy Jackson?

At the corner of her eye, Annabeth spotted her purse of doom.

She quickly grabbed it, but none of the monsters escaped.

Annabeth let out a sigh of relief, all the monsters in the world are in this purse and it would be bad if they were gone.

Jake smiled knowingly, he snapped his fingers and the purse floated away and got surrounded by a dark mist and disappeared.

"Wh-what?" Annabeth was left speechless.

"I know your intentions Annabeth, and I helped you complete the finally step of your quest, getting rid of the monsters of the earth." He paused, "Forever."

"Monsters are no use, darkness has no use for them," Jake said.

Then Annabeth's brain started to work again, Jake was the angel of death, not Nico, Annabeth was the one who must face him.

_And both must hope_

_For the best_

Annabeth didn't want this quest to end with her as Jake's lover, Jake was evil!

Annabeth looked at her hands, a goddess's hand, Annabeth was immortal and she can do this.

But Jake was probably immortal too, and that didn't really help.

Jake was moving closer and closer to Annabeth until their noses were touching, Annabeth was too scared to move.

"Be my eternal darkness, Annabeth," he whispered and sealed the gap between them.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

Percy stared at the spot Annabeth was at, speechless at what has happened.

"Annabeth," he whispered.

Percy was about to send a prayer to the gods, but then remembered he was a god himself.

But Percy didn't feel like a god, he felt like a helpless demigod, like what he used to be.

Tears filled his eyes, Annabeth could be anywhere, anywhere!

Percy stood up and wiped his tears again.

"Ok demigods, I'll send you guys back to Camp Half-Blood, and I'll be going to Olympus,"

The demigods were too scared to protest, and Percy sent them back to Camp-Half Blood.

Percy teleported himself to Olympus, to seek guidance from other gods.

Yeah, it was the demigod thing to do, but Percy was a demigod, and he felt like one right now.

Percy found himself at Olympus, and also found a very worried Athena.

"Lady Athena?"

Athena looked up at him, "What have you done to Annabeth?!"

"Nothing! I swear on the River Styx! This black mist just made her disappear!"

Athena paled, "Jake," she whispered.

"Who?"

Athena looked at Percy, her face showing her fear and terror, "I should let the rest of the gods explain," she said quietly.

Percy was ushered into the throne room and given some apple cider.

Zeus looked down at Percy from his throne, while Athena whispered something in his ear.

"Are you sure my daughter?" he asked, Athena gave him a small nod.

For once, even the king of the gods was scared, and he gravely announced to everyone," Jake has returned.

Everybody gasped, even Ares, and everybody started shifting uncomfortably in their thrones.

Poseidon walked up to Percy and said, "Come with me."

In a quiet place, Poseidon explained that Jake was the angel of darkness, even though he was a merman, and that he controlled the realm of darkness too.

"My boy, when he has taken Annabeth he would've taken her for several reasons, but Annabeth is strong and she'll remain strong. The black mist you saw is the mist of darkness, us gods have defeated Jake and his realm of darkness before, but it looks like he rises once again with his kingdom."

"And this wasn't included in the myths?" Percy asked.

"No, it was too dangerous too be included in the Greek myths." Poseidon answered gravely.

"Doesn't any god have the power to see the present? Maybe Apollo can help." Percy said, his voice desperate.

"Son," Poseidon said, putting a hand on Percy's shoulder,"Apollo is capable of seeing the future, not the present, you have done well informing us older gods of what has happened, you need some rest."

Percy started protesting but Percy eventually agreed, he ate some dinner and was showed his room.

Percy looked at the room with seashells decorating the walls and the seaweed along the edges of the room, it was painted blue like the ocean and had a pool, and a really nice bathroom with a bathtub.

Percy had a relaxing bath and changed into something more comfortable to sleep in, then he dove under the covers about to have a restful sle-

"Percy Jackson," said a beautiful voice, Aphrodite stepped into his room and sat on his bed.

"I can sense love everywhere, even if it wasn't a couple I personally shaped, apparently-" Aphrodite sighed.

Percy stared at Aphrodite, "What?"

Aphrodite's eyes dimmed but she still managed to look beautiful, "Jake has fallen in love with Annabeth, he wants her love eternally."

"WHAT?!" Percy shouted.

Aphrodite looked at Percy with sympathy,"Your love for Annabeth is so strong and true, I sensed it since Annabeth went missing, then she kissed you before you went to Calypso's island and your love became stronger."

Usually discussing Percy's love life with someone would be very embarrassing and awkward but talking to Aphrodite about love seemed to come easily.

Aphrodite looked down at Percy, "Annabeth can resist the darkness for some time, but Percy, you must hurry."

"Okay,"

Aphrodite gave him a carved stone heart, "This stone can help you find your true love, and Percy, good luck."

With that Aphrodite gave him a kiss on the forehead and glided out of the room.

Percy looked at what he was holding right now, a stone heart and suddenly it played a brief moment in Percy's mind.

_Annabeth was surrounded in darkness as a mermaid, bewildered and scared._

_She swam around, calling for anyone, calling for help._

_Annabeth grew tired and closed her eyes and started descending into the shadows, into the darkness._

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth wakes up in a cave with a handsome merman, who gives her food and tells her who he is.<em>

_Jake declared his loved for Annabeth, and Annabeth seemed pretty fazed by this._

_Jake also said that he was the angel of darkness, which was an important piece of Annabeth and Percy's quest._

_The angel of darkness takes the purse containing all the monsters in the world, and casted it away forever, into nothingness._

_Then Annabeth realized Jake was the angel of death, and that she was the one to face him._

_Jake got closer to Annabeth and closer until their noses were touching._

_As if in slow motion, Jake sealed the gap between him and Percy's girlfriend-_

* * *

><p>Percy's eyes flew opened just as Jake kissed Annabeth.<p>

Percy was sweating and breathing heavily, then he took the stone and put it in his bags, it can be useful.

Percy calmed himself, and went to sleep, preparing for a battle and a search for his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>SwanDestiny: I know this probably reached a high level of weirdness for you, but PLEASE don't abandon me and this story!<strong>

**You know what to do, to review review review review review review review review review review...**

**And to follow if you think this is interesting, and favorite if you really really like this story.**

**That's it, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**SwanDestiny: Hi guys, I just can't wait to finish this story to write some Caleo or some Tratie.**

**Ahem, yes, I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Blood of Olympus series.**

**Now I have other fanfictions to get to so lets get started!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

Annabeth tried to pull back from Jake but his grip on her was very strong, kissing Jake was just so wrong, but yet, it felt so good...

_Remember who you are, remember who you love, _a voice in her head spoke.

_Remember who you love, _the words echoed in Annabeth's mind, warning her of the danger of losing herself.

Jake's grip finally loosen, and Annabeth pulled back for breath and because Jake isn't her true love.

Or was he?

_Remember who you love_

Right, she loved Percy, she loved his dreamy sea green eyes, his messy black hair, his smile, his sweetness, his loyalty.

Annabeth smiled as she thought about the underwater kiss she shared with Percy, her first kiss...

Annabeth then looked Jake, who grinned at her, thinking her smile was from enjoying the kiss they shared.

"Annabeth," he whispered, stroking her hair, "You, are my true love,"

He straightened his back and said, "We just need you to become one with the shadows, and our love will be pure,"

He took her hand and brought his lips and her lips together for another kiss.

Jake held Annabeth's waist closer to him, and Annabeth felt a force telling her to run her fingers through Jake's hair.

Annabeth obeyed the force's command, making the kiss even more powerful, even more passionate.

And then, she forgot the words, _remember who you love, _and whispered, "I love you,"

When they broke apart the second time, Annabeth smiled because of Jake, and not Percy.

"Jake," she simply said, like it was something magical.

_Remember who you love_

The voice whispered in her mind, frantically, the same thing over and over, but Annabeth knew who she loved, she loved Jake.

Jake and Annabeth sat down on the bed and started to snuggle closer to eachother, as much as merfolk can snuggle.

Then out of the corner of her eye Annabeth saw her skin getting a bit paler, her tail starting to fade into a violet.

Annabeth whipped out a mirror from a table and saw her once gray eyes, was now a stunning violet, a violet that promised darkness.

Her hair was the only thing that remained the same, probably the darkness saw no need for change with that.

Annabeth looked at her mermaid top's color changing into one as black as midnight, her tail fully changed into a violet color like her eyes.

Jake smiled and said, "The shadows become one with you Annabeth, you changed from light to dark."

Annabeth thought for a moment, this didn't feel right, but then Annabeth shooed that thought away and wrapped her arms around Jake's shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder.

And the two mermaids, now both dark, snuggled with each other, knowing they were meant to be together.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

Percy placed the stone heart Aphrodite has given him on a glass display case on a boat, and the boat was currently in the middle of the sea.

The stone was glowing silver, like Annabeth's tail and her eyes, with a black aura surrounding it.

Percy guessed the black part was the shadow sea Annabeth was in now, the black aura was trying to dissolve with the silver but the silver stayed strong... at least for now.

The stone heart was pulling him across the sea, and Percy joined the power of the tides with the stone heart, making the journey quicker.

Percy wasn't use to being on a quest by himself, it was quite lonely and there was only silence.

The waves crashed against the boat and Percy felt himself getting weary, maybe he should take a break and go to sleep.

Percy rested his head on a pillow and fell into a deep, deep, deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Annabeth!" Percy shouted, finding himself in a garden, Annabeth was sitting down by a fountain, touching the water and flickering into a mermaid.<em>

_Percy started running towards her, Annabeth looked up at him and her gray eyes locked with his, she reached for him, but she got further and further, Percy desperately kept running, but soon Annabeth was only a tiny dot in his sight._

_Percy kept running but soon he was out of breath and collapsed, the atmosphere changed into a sea full of darkness, shadows surrounded Percy draining his power._

_Percy tried to make the water push him up to the surface but this water didn't obey him, Percy was getting dizzy, until the sea changed into the sky._

_Percy felt his power returning and looked up to see Annabeth walking towards to him, smiling at him._

_Annabeth was as beautiful as ever, her golden princess hair shined as if all the stars were shining upon it, her gray eyes were calculating his every move but then they softened and promised him eternal love._

_She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that streamed behind her, Annabeth's eyes were twinkling and she helped him up._

_They stared at each other for a moment, and Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy's shoulders while he held onto Annabeth's waist._

_He brushed his lips against her's, but when he pulled back, he saw Annabeth turning into someone he didn't know._

_Streaks of violet spread across her once gray eyes, her features changing every second, until she transformed into someone he no longer knew, her golden princess curls were still about the same except they lost their shine, her eyes were tinted violet, her tanned skin paled, and her once beautiful smile now a scowl._

_Annabeth glared at him and water started to surround her and soon became a wall, and when the wall was gone Annabeth had a violet tail._

_The atmosphere changed once again into the shadow sea, and Annabeth held on to a handsome merman with black hair, cold blue eyes, pale skin, and his tail was the same blue as his cold eyes._

_Jake._

_Jake turned Annabeth so she was facing him, their foreheads were touching and they smiled at eachother, they both moved closer and sealed the gap between them._

* * *

><p>Percy woke from his nightmare, cold sweat on his forehead just like when he saw the stone heart's vision.<p>

Percy was panting heavily, but he steadied it, he expected the waves to push the boat playfully as a welcoming, but this time the sea was sinking the boat, and Percy realized where he was.

He was in the shadow sea.

He looked at the stone heart, it now had a black aura surrounding it, Annabeth has now emerged into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>SwanDestiny: And Annabeth descends into the dark side while Percy finally reached the shadow sea, what will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.<strong>

**Review and share your thoughts, follow if you want well, follow this story, and favorite this to show me that you LOVE this story.**

**We haven't had an interview for a while, so why not see what Percy and Annabeth think about this story?**

**Interview:**

**Percy: How did I get here?**

**Annabeth: Because SwanDestiny requested our presence, so we've got time, we ended the war with Gaea after all.**

**SwanDestiny: Thank you Annabeth. Now, what do you like about this chapter?**

**Percy: I'll have to say... NOTHING.**

**Annabeth: I like the part in the dream where Fanfiction me helped Fanfiction Percy up and Fanfiction Percy thought I was looking really beautiful.**

**Percy: I always think you look really beautiful, even when you wake me up in the morning at 2:00 am just so I could kill a spider.**

**SwanDestiny: Aww...**

**Percy: Yea, that part of the dream was pretty good.**

**SwanDestiny: And you hate the rest of it?**

**Percy: Well you see... Yes, I do.**

**Annabeth: Me too, I'd never leave Percy's side or forget him. Even if I get brainwashed.**

**SwanDestiny: Well thanks for sharing your thoughts Annabeth, Percy, it was a pleasure having you.**

**Annabeth: Yea... look we're late for our date Percy! Time to go!**

**Percy: Oh yea, bye!**

**SwanDestiny: And that ends our interview, stay with me for the ending if the next chapter is the ending.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SwanDestiny: Sorry guys, I know Percabeth is eternal but this is the sea of shadows (made up by me)!**

**Annabeth got transformed, sort of, like she got, sorry, but I can't explain this, the point is Annabeth is still there somewhere, yes the one that loves Percy very very much.**

**So, this chapter will totally have Percabeth, totally.**

**Really, believe me.**

**Disclaimer time:**

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Now I promise this chapter will have Percabeth.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

Percy took the stone heart from it's case and dove into the shadow sea with it.

Percy swam through the dark waters, the heart leading the way, the shadows were draining his powers just like in his dreams but this time, it's very much real.

He looked at the heart and thought about Annabeth, he has to get to Annabeth so she could be what she used to be and what she always was.

Kind, wise, helpful, brave, and loving Percy.

He kept swimming and the shadows tugged at his soul, determined to make him give up but Percy was here to find Annabeth and he would never give up until she was found or until he died.

And now that he thought about it, Percy can't die.

It felt like eternity until Percy noticed a glimmer, Percy swam over to it and snatched it into his hand.

He opened his palm and gasped, it was the necklace he gave Annabeth when they first started dating, memories flooded in his mind, giving him new strength, new power, and new abilities.

The stone heart pulled towards the necklace and they collided, forming a very blinding light that spread across the ocean, Percy closed his eyes waiting for the light to go away.

When it did, the stone heart was no longer stone, it was a ruby with the owl from the owl necklace placed at the center.

Percy looked around, the ocean was no longer filled with shadows, it was like the ones Percy was used to, the ones Percy loved.

It reminded him of the lake at camp where Annabeth and Percy had the best underwater kiss of all time...

_I've got to get to Annabeth, and give Jake a few good punches and a sword in the stomach._

The ruby owl heart lead him towards a cave, Percy swam in to see Annabeth already at the entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

Jake was gone to go to meetings for the darker good of the shadow sea, while Annabeth got to stay in the cave and get bored to death.

Annabeth read a few waterproof books but it didn't take that long to read them.

While she was making some food, Annabeth felt a surge of warmth and the cave lit up with natrual water sunlight, which Annabeth was unfamiliar with.

Annabeth looked at her hands to see them flickering from tanned skin to pale skin, her tail was changing to violet then to silver, and to violet and to gray, the tail was unable to decide it's color.

Annabeth looked at the mirror and saw gray streaks in her violet eyes so now it was half gray half purple.

She was starting to recall memories, something about an underwater kiss with someone who's name was Per-per-per.

Annabeth couldn't think of the rest of the name, so she swam to the entrance of the cave to see what happened to the shadow sea.

She gasped, the sea was now as blue as the sky and full of colorful coral and fish.

Then, someone with raven black hair with tan that matched her's (when her skin changes into a tan instead of being pale).

And those sea-green eyes, the ones she loved so much.

It was Percy, her true soul mate, her one true love.

Percy swam to her and took her hand.

Annabeth's image stopped flickering, she was back to her true self, the one Percy loved.

Annabeth locked eyes with Percy and she would've stayed like that forever but Percy moved forward and kissed her.

This time, Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy's neck instead of Jake's, who manipulated her. Percy held on to her tight and they both were in heaven for a brief moment when Jake interrupted.

"Annabeth?" Jake asked, confused at was happening, sure he put Annabeth in her dark trance for the rest of eternity.

Annabeth pulled away from Percy but continued to hold his hand as she faced Jake.

"You MANIPULATED me!" she shouted at Jake, thrusting her hand at him causing a stream of pearls to wrap themselves tightly around Jake.

"I would never love anyone but Percy, and I'm always the same, no matter how many layers of personalities you put on top of me!" she said, the stream of pearls still wrapping themselves around Jake.

Percy took out riptide and stabbed Jake in stomach and waited a few seconds before pulling riptide out.

"You can never separate us, because we are meant for each other, and you can never break us apart," Percy spat at Jake, glaring at him.

Jake coughed.

Annabeth made a pearl flower and threw it by Jake's feet, Jake made an attempt to laugh besides the pain of Percy stabbing him in the stomach.

"You think that's going to stop me? I can make you become mine no matter how you try to stop me." he said in a weak voice.

The flower opened it's petals and sucked Jake in, a puff of black mist emerged from the tip of the pearl flower as it searched for something to be it's prey, and found Jake's prison, shrouded it and disappeared.

Annabeth clapped her hands,"Well that takes care of that, the black mist appeared because of Jake's imprisoning, sensing Jake's end."

Percy pretended to stroke an invisible beard, "So Jake's power was used against himself."

Annabeth shrugged, "I guess if Jake really died the normal way, then the black mist will find the nearest thing it could find, like a clump of seaweed, seaweed brain."

"Wise girl,"

"Well why does this matter? Where were we?" Annabeth asked.

Percy pulled Annabeth in for a kiss, Percy and Annabeth smiled at each other.

Fish and bubbles swirled around them as the ocean calmly circled them, and it was pretty much the second best underwater kiss of all time.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you there was going to Percabeth, I kept my promise didn't I?<strong>

**I was going to add more, but then I decided that the kiss was enough, it was a sweet moment and that it was enough.**

**Thank you for reading this, and staying with this story from it's creation to it's end!**

**Thank you if you followed, thank you!**

**And a special thanks if you favorited this story, thank you so very much!**

**Now I can start a story about Calypso and Leo, or Travis and Katie, review to tell me which one I should pick!**

**Follow if you liked this story, which you don't have to.**

**And Favorite this is you recommend this story to others and absolutely LOVE this!**

**Thank you again for reading this, without you guys supporting me I would've never continued this story.**

**Good-bye!**


	11. Author's Note Again

**I know I already posted an author's note about my re-write for this story, but I deleted that chapter on accident.**

**Sorry about that.**

**So for those of you who don't know Sweet Cats suggested a re-write, she PMed me saying that the first chapter was amazing, then it got worse and worse then 100% OOC.**

**I could see her point, this story seems to have multiple plots and it doesn't focus on one idea.**

**The re-write is focusing on the topic, being a mermaid and being immortal I guess.**

**So for those of you who followed and favorited this story please view Demi-Mermaid (Re-write) and stick to that story if you like it!**

**Also I started Tratie ABCs, be sure to check that one out too!**


End file.
